


Handsome Feature

by Loubit



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Just some little fluff, M/M, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubit/pseuds/Loubit
Summary: It’s been a few months now since the Reds and Blue took Locus under their roof. He’s been with the Reds since then, after the orange soldier, Dexter Grif, called “dibs” on him. Everything had been just swell since then, and turns out they weren’t so bad. Just need some getting used to at first.





	Handsome Feature

**Author's Note:**

> SO UHH, WHAT'S UP DUDES  
> This is my first fanfic EVER(but actually just the first one I actually get to finish), and wOO, THIS GOT SUCH POSITIVE REVIEWS FROM MY PALS... And this account was extra dusty
> 
> I made this whole thing from my phone, so if anything's weird please forgive me xox
> 
> This was inspired by an idea my bud, @caffeineoverdose gave me, so! I give credit to him for making this happen!  
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy this!!

It’s been a few months now since the Reds and Blue took Locus under their roof. He’s been with the Reds since then, after the orange soldier, Dexter Grif, called “dibs” on him. Everything had been just swell since then, and turns out they weren’t so bad. Just need some getting used to at first.

Today he sits on a table, drinking some tea and chatting with the Red team leader, Sarge. He couldn’t explain it, but he enjoyed spending time with him the most; could be because he’s just fun to hang with, maybe because he admired the other man, despite his many crazy orders and plans to get the Blues. Right now they were having a good chat, with Sarge talking the most, sharing his past experiences and stories. The way he laughed was hearty and quite loud, his wrinkles showing the most when he smiled. It was quite… An endearing sight.

At one point he paused, looking intently to Locus’ face. “So, tell me Samuel.” Sarge said. Locus always felt a weird tingling feeling when Sarge called him by his first name. He didn’t think much about it though. “You seemed really shy ‘bout showin’ us your face at first. Is it ‘cause of that scar of yours?”

Locus was just taking a sip of his tea, but he stopped the moment the other mentioned his scar. “Hm… That would be the case.” He replied, putting his cup on the table, and looked away sheepishly.

“Really?” The other asked, tilting his head to the side. “Are you ashamed of it?”  
Locus hesitated for a moment, but soon nodded. “It doesn’t bring me any good memories… And I guess I am… Was, self conscious of it.” He still was a bit, but wouldn’t mention that to the other man.

Sarge hummed. He got up from his seat after a few seconds, and placed a hand under Locus’ chin. He was just about to protest, but Sarge said “Hold still.” He tilted Locus’ face in various directions, looking intently at his face, more specifically the gigantic X in his face. After what felt like a minute, he stopped, still staring at the man’s face, and hummed once more. “Would you like to hear what I think ‘bout it?” He said, and Locus hesitantly nodded, not saying a word.

Suddenly Sarge cupped his face with both hands, and kissed the very center of his scar softly. Locus could feel his face heating up, his eyes were wide from being caught off guard. Once Sarge backed up, he had such a warm and wonderful smile that only made him feel fuzzier. “I think it’s quite the handsome feature.”

Locus stared at him for some seconds, and looked away coughing. He croaked a small “thanks”, his heart beating face as his face turned red. Sarge laughed, patting the other man before setting off to wherever. As the man left, Locus stares at his tea cup and smiles to himself. That was good. Real good. He’d need of a better comeback later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave comments and kudos if you'd like!!
> 
> I also got an art tumblr, @lousartshop, if you'd like to check my art as well!


End file.
